fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dillon and K
Note: My original name differs from the title, my computer was taking forever so i just typed in ''Dillon and K' ' Title: THE Pairing: Dillon and Dr K Story By: Rpmfan13 Copyright: I don't own anything but the story. Dillon walked back and forth in the kitchen. He couldnt sleep that night, so much had happened and he was taking it in very slow. "Why did Summer try and kiss me?" He mumbled, banging his head on the table. He sighed and sat down, when something dawned on him. The virus was still growing inside of him and it was an uphill battle he was bound to lose. "Hey Dillon, I know its hard for you to fall asleep, but you should try and get some rest." Scott said, slapping a hand on Dillon's shoulder, causing him to jerk. Scott strolled over to the fridge and retrived a sandwhich; turning to exit he expected Dillon to be gone, but he was still seated. "Oh..I get it, this is your way of saying you want to talk." Dillon nodded in acknowlegment. "Well go for it Dill, I'm all yours buddy." "I want to apoligize...before its to late Fearless Leader." "Apoligive for what? Your not making any sense." "I havent exactlly been on my best behavior, I'm sorry for all the times I've done things to hurt you Fearle..I mean...Scott." Scott stared at Dillon, this was an oppurtinity of a lifetime, witnessing a heart-broken Dillon was weird but long overdue. "Well Dillon," He started. "I dont think you meant to hurt my feeling, I think that maybe your sister always got on your nerves and those feelings of anger are still there." "What does that mean?" He asked. "It means all the times i might have treated you like a little brother, you may have responed by acting like a little-annoying-pesky-brother." "I'm confused, did you just insult me?" "Maybe, but thats beside the point." Scott quickly added. "That still doesnt make me feel any better." Scott frowned, and blurted out the first thing that popped into his head. "Do you remember when you and Ziggy had to destroy that Laser-Bot by yourselfs?" "Yeah how could i forget, I broke a arm saving Ziggy." "Thats not all you broke!" Scott shot back, with a hint of anger. "Oh right your car, sorry about that, I mean we totally forgot that your car was there." "Sweet mother molasses! Thats going to be some paperwork!" Scott said, doing his best to impersonate Flynn. Dillon laughed as the memory of Flynn just standing their in shock popped into his head. "Alright Dillon whats really troubling you?" Scott asked, switching to a more serious tone. Dillon turned to face the lab. "I dont feel any guilt for the way I treated her." He snorted. "Well I suggest you go talk it over with the good doctor, she doesnt go to bed until 1:00." "What good would that do? I'm going to tell her how I feel, and shes going to tell me why I'm wrong!" "Oh so now you can predict her?" Scott challenged. "Who cant! She's so plain and simple for godsake!" "Did you predict that she would reveal herself to us just because you complained?" Dillon went silent, Scott had won round one of this arguement. "Face it Dillon, that girl can be the unexpecxted and the predictable." "I think I'll go and talk to her then, tell her exacllty how I feel." "Thats a great...wait what do you mean tell her exaclty how you feel?" "It means i'll go over there and tell miss-know-it-all how her j